Harry Potter and the Changing World
by FrostyAKF
Summary: Harry wakes up in a parallel world similar to his own, unsure of what to do. This new world has its own dangers, can he overcome them as well in order to head back to his own world to defend his friends?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter in any way shape or form. I know this plotline has been done before, but I believe I have my own original twists that will make it interesting. It's my first fic, let me know how I do?

A change. A pulling at his navel, a sudden loss of sight, smell and spatial orientation.

No, this was more than it had been in the past. He was all too familiar with the peculiar sensation of a portkey gripping his form, depositing it moments later halfway across the country. It wasn't apparition either. Both phenomena lasted seconds.

This continued for as long as he could remember. He knew he was sleeping, but both his magic and his Occlumency made him aware of his surroundings even while his physically body forced him to sleep.

Wake up! he tried to tell himself, but his body would not respond. He felt as if he was slowing down, not that he could feel speed. He was getting closer and...

No... losing awareness... Occlumency... breaking. Magic... inactive.

The Boy Who Lived arrived at his destination, completely unaware of himself and his surroundings. His magic inactive for the first time in two years, resting and no longer assessing the world around him for threats. His mental and magical guards would not return until the next morning.

"Wake up Harry! Come on." A girl said nearby.

Harry immediately sat straight up in bed at the intrusion, reaching to his wand holster for his wand...

Which wasn't there. Breathe. He told himself. The girl in the door couldn't be more than 13, no way she was a death eater. Still...

The memory of traveling suddenly came back. He had no idea where he was, no idea where his wand was, and was too vulnerable. Take a chance, stall.

"Who are you?" asked Harry.

"What the... Harry we don't have time for this. We need to get down to breakfast, mom and dad are waiting!" She yelled back as she walked out of the room.

"Death eaters..." Harry muttered. Some kind of trick. Play along for now, until there's a chance to escape. Find your wand.

He looked around the room, noting various Quidditch posters, games, photo frames with... Definitely Death Eaters.

A family waved back to Harry from the photo, his mother and father, and the girl he presumed was supposed to be his sister.

Voldemort's cruelty knows no bounds. I've been tested before, such fantasies will not fool me to what's truly happening here.

Harry's eyes finally locked on the two things he needed most, his wand and broom. His hand touched it and immediately he felt the returning warmth of magic back at his fingertips. He disillusioned the broom so no one would notice it as he tied it to his back.

No time to dilly dally. They'll be up here any second. Go downstairs, first chance run and get to Dumbledore.

The house was spacious. The upper floors had two more bedrooms, a smaller one for the girl, two for the adults. Why did they think he would accept this world so easily? Am I resisting an Imperius curse or potion?

It doesn't matter. They think I'm going along with it. Whether they truly believe that or not doesn't matter. The moment's hesitation will allow me my chance to escape.

Walking down the steps, he turned and looked through the dining room into the kitchen and his blood ran cold.

Smiling… she was smiling and happy. Lily Potter appeared to be cooking and smiling to her husband at the kitchen table as her daughter stood near a mirror next to him, fixing her hair.

"Come in Harry, sit down and have breakfast. We have to leave soon to beat the rush to Diagon Alley," said James.

I can't bear this. I have to leave now, this is too much. They'll know I'm resisting whatever they put on me to believe this farce.

Harry's eyes scanned the room for any tactical advantage. His eyes lit up when he reached the girl next to him. Harry looked at the man posing as James in his eye… he knew.

"Stupefy!" enchanted Harry.

With Auror quick reflexes, the other man responded, "Protego!" deflecting the curse, leaving Harry enough moments to get the girl next to him in a choke hold with his wand pointed at her head.

"Don't move, or I swear this girl's blood will be on your hands" Harry said, scanning the two adults for hostile movement. The man had his wand pointed straight at him, and he could tell the woman had one on her too, though she tried to appear distraught as she fingered her wand.

"Harry what are you doing! Stop this now, let Sarah go! She's your sister!" The man yelled.

"Please Harry let's talk about this." Said the woman.

"Quiet, Death Eaters. I have no qualms about using a reducto curse on this girl's head if it means my freedom, and saving the world from a future death eater. We'll be leaving now, don't follow." Harry said quickly, backing up slowly.

Sarah had been struggling at first, been when she had these words from the boy she thought was her brother she became truly scared.

The man moved, and Harry tightened his grip.

"No closer!" Harry yelled, and the man stopped.

They were finally at the door.

"Open the door" Harry said to the girl.

Sarah looked fearfully to her mother and father.

"It's okay Sarah, go with your brother. I'm sure he's just playing a prank on us, we'll sort it out later," said the woman appearing as Lily Potter.

Sarah nodded and the two stepped outside. Harry saw Sirius's bike in the driveway and saw his escape route.

Casting a minor locking charm and conjuring a huge boulder to block the door, those born to magical lives don't often think of muggle limitations when trying to open doors he thought as he pushed Sarah to the bike. He got to the bike and indeed, every detail matched the bike he knew once belonged to Sirius.

"You can't start it without the keys" said Sarah. "That's why they let you leave." Her tone made it perfectly clear she thought this would end here. She stiffened when he pulled out his wand.

"This way needs no keys, it is locked only to those who do not know the words." Said Harry as he held his wand over the bike. "I solemnly swear I am up to no good."

And it started.

Harry had her get in the passenger seat as he drove. After about five minutes of driving, he pulled over.

"I'm not going to hurt you," Harry said, as he watched her shivering in fear.

"You're not a death eater, are you? At least, you don't believe you're working for Voldemort," he asked as he looked at her sadly, as if realizing something.

"No, I'm not," said Sarah, uncertain of what was happening. She too was coming to realize, as much as the boy, no the man in front of her looked like her brother, he was not the sibling she grew up with.

Harry peered into her mind using Legilimency. The memories and thoughts he saw there all but confirmed his suspicions.

"You're innocent. I'm sorry I dragged you into this. They'll find you soon, and you'll be safe. I need to go alone from this point on." Said Harry as he pulled his wand on her.

"Stupefy." He whispered, and her world went black.

He pulled out his broom and kicked off into the sky. The ministry would track apparition and portkeys. He needed to get away from this area before he used his other travel methods. As he flew through the clouds he suddenly forced himself to drop as a spell went by over his head.

He looked behind, and the man he now knew to be James Potter was flying behind him. Cursing, Harry tried to speed up, but to no avail, to see if he could outrun him.

Dodging a few more spells, he knew he needed to see Dumbledore soon before he messed this world too much, and before his world started needing him.

"Let's play chicken" he muttered, as he sent his broom into a dive. James followed.

Faster. He forced himself to open up all his instincts as a seeker. After this they would be renaming this maneuver from the 'Wronski Feint' to the 'Potter Suicide Dive'.

James was freaking out. The speed at which he saw his son going, he didn't think he could pull out. But he had to catch him, something was terribly wrong.

The ground was closer. Both men knew how long they had to pull up before they'd fly into the ground.

3… 2… 1… James gripped the handle of his broom, forcing himself back into the sky. Harry's flight down continued.

He jumped, running onto the ground as his broom scraped the dirt. After running along side his decelerating broom he pulled it back up and flew as James approached the ground where he assumed his son had crashed.

As Harry flew through the sky, he waved his hand and an archway opened up in front of him. He flew through, seeing the landscape of Hogwarts on the other side.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter in any way shape or form. I've gotten tired of people writing AU fics without finishing them, so for bette ror worse I've started my own. Thanks for reviewing.

Harry flew to the arch way, and immediately felt the oppressive feeling of a ward trying to block his entry.

What's going on... there are no wards around Hogwarts blocking archways.

Finally he was allowed through, having come out near the forbidden forest.

Hogwarts stood tall in the distance, looking fiercer than he remembered. More like a fortress than a school, it appeared.

It was dark, but he knew he wouldn't have much time before the aurors and the Order of the Pheonix of this world was trying to hunt him down.

"STUPEFY!" scremed a voice as Harry ducked. Looks like I have no time at all.

"Who are you?" Harry asked, trying to discern where his attacker was.

"Mr. Potter, you've caused a lot of concern for your family. Give up now and I'm sure we can sort this out, it's dangerous to be out in the open like this." Darn it, it was McGonagall.

"There's been a misunderstanding, please just let me go." No sooner had he opened his mouth then regretted giving away his position.

Suddenly the tree he was hiding behind turned into a huge snake and wrapped around him.

"Don't move Mr. Potter, or I will have him bite you with temporarily paralyzing venom until we can get this sorted out."

Seems in this world I'm not a parselmouth, thought Harry. Time to turn the tables.

Do not listen to her hissed Harry.

You speak our tounge

Yesss, I am your master now. When she gets closer, attack her with your paralyzing venom

Yes master...

McGonnagall heard the hissing coming from where Harry lay trapped, but assumed it was just the snake trying to sound threatening.

Closer... thought Harry. Just a little closer...

NOW

Acknowledging its new masters order, the snake sprang from Harry's body and bit into McGonnagall's leg.

"What's going on?" she yelled.

Reacting as quickly as she could, she banished the snake back to nothingness, but not before its venom began working through her.

Harry stood up and walked over to her as she fell to her knees. "You'll be alright, but you shouldn't have gotten in my..." She blacked out as Harry tried to ease her fears.

Looking around, he knew that no matter how different this world may be, the forbidden forest would always be a place of danger. He couldn't leave her here. She mentioned other dangers as well. Although she attacked him, leaving her defenseless was not an option.

"Mobilcorpus," pointing at her body, as he began to walk towards the castle.

The walk seemed to take forever, however the sight that greeted him when he got over the last hill before the gates was completely unexpected.

Albus Dumbledore had an ashen look on his face, as he saw his beloved friend's body being towed behind the intruder. In the darkness Harry's face was barely visible, but McGonagall's cloak was unmistakable to the old man's eyes.

"What have you done?!" cried Albus.

Harry gently laid her down with his spell, and turned towards Albus.

"I have done nothing, she is unharmed." he responded.

Albus recognized the voice, though his tone grew in suspicion as he replied.

"Harry, do you know what you've done tonight? How much danger you've put yourself in, your family, and now your teacher?"

When Albus said the word family, Harry's heart ached, and he knew there would be no way to explain this with words. His loss, his life, what happened to him and what has brought him here.

"How can I..." Harry wondered aloud, trying to come up with a way to communicate with Albus what had happened. A conversation with his own Dumbledore came to mind...

_Harry, there may come a time when you can no longer reason with someone. We try as hard as we can to use words to come together as human beings, whether it be through conversation, or a spell like legilmens, when the direct thoughts are transmited beteween two people. At times like these, in the past great Wizards would duel to express their true emotions, when no other method of communication proved viable. Many saw this as arrogant men throwing their lives away for their pride, in truth, it was the only way left for them to try to make the other see reason. Some day, you may be put in a situation where no one understands, where you are faced with a divide so great no words can seem to cross it. In the struggle of a duel however, may be the only way for you and your true self to be understood._

Albus looked on at Harry, seeing the confusion on his face, wondering what was going on. Suddenly Harry looked up, and locked eyes with him. The feeling coming through was of rigid determination and... sadness.

Harry walked three steps forward, holding his wand to his chest, and bowed. Albus found himself doing the same, realizing that the boy truly intended to duel. He realized something, looking at the boy. This was not the Harry Potter that attended his school. Therefore, he was likely a death eater in disguise, and needed to be dealt with.

Eyes still locked, Harry seemed to respond to his inner monologue and told Dumbledore, "Don't hold back."

Jumping forward, Harry began the duel.

"Petrificus Totalus!" cried Harry, only to be blocked by a silent shield from Dumbledore. Harry continued running towards him, focusing his feelings into his fight as his former headmaster had taught him.

Pop. Albus' eyes widened as Harry disappeared in front of him, to appear behind him. He yelled protego, covering his backside with the shield. As the curse his, he felt the communicative connection the duel had created between them.

Pain. An unforgiveable curse, cast repeatedly on a child. Memories of revelries of death eaters, of unconscionable acts commited in front of the darkest of dark lords. Sadness. The loss of parents, of trust, of love. Friendships gained and betrayed.

The duel continued, and Harry began to see Albus' intentions and thoughts as well.

A meeting between two men in a tavern. The man on the left with the twinkle in his eye, passing something to the strikingly similar man next to him. Suddenly their appearances shifted, and the regular looking seemed to become an exact copy of the other, down to the twinkle that appeared in his eye.

At first this image from Albus' mind made no sense to Harry, but the visions continued as their duel grew in intensity.

Reports, news papers, meetings all coated with feelings of despair passed in front of Harry's vision. Death eaters, the dark mark burning into the sky.

Albus could only get feelings and gain a vague understanding of what the boy had been through and was trying to communicate, and then suddenly he felt a push in his mind of a legilmens and heard "think a happy thought."

Harry knew that for Albus to believe him, to help him return, he would have to understand fully, and believe Harry to be a good person. There was but one spell left that he felt he could focus himself into. Please let this work he thought... let him understand!

"EXPECTO PATRONUM" the two voices cried out in unison. Harry felt himself relax in the glow of the lion patronus, coming out of his opponent's wand. It was then when he realized who he had been dueling.

The man dressed as Albus felt the positive energy of the stag patronus go through him, as well as the knowledge of this boy being torn from his world and brought to this one. He fell to one knee, as the gravity of today's events hit him, as well as exhaustion from the duel.

Harry looked up at him and bowed. Walking over, he offered the other man a hand.

"Thank you Harry, I understand now. We should get inside."

"I agree," responded Harry, "Alberforth"

With his true identity being spoken, Alberforth Dumbledore's true visage became visible to Harry.

"I suppose you would have found out, wouldn't you have." said Alberforth, shaking his head.

"I need to contact this world's Albus. He's still alive, correct?"

"Yes he is, but it might be hard to reach him. We need to go to his office. But first we should bring Minerva to the hospital wing."

Harry looked back at her still unconscious form and nodded, repeating his earlier spell, as the two begin to walk towards the hospital wing.

Harry felt a slight trepidation at entering the school again. This world was different. His parents were alive, and he was unmarked by Voldemort. If only...

Albus' wise words rang again in his mind, and he knew he could not allow his own world to suffer without his trying to return.

"It does not do to dwell on dreams and forget to live, remember that."

However real this place may be, it is truly his most heartfelt dream. Steeling himself, knowing he'll be leaving it all behind, he continues his walk with Alberforth, his boots clanking on the stone as if sounding off a march.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry Potter and the Changing World: Chapter 3

The walk to the Headmaster's office seemed to take forever, and thoughts of concern flashed through him for his friends in his own world.

"Reeses Pieces..." muttered Alberforth as he quickly moved up the staircase.

Following closely behind, Harry couldn't help but be reminded of the familiarity of these steps. How often he had gone up these steps. At their peak, what he had learned.

Finally reaching the top, they entered the chamber.

The office looked so... perfect. The instruments buzzing on the desks and shelves, monitoring the safety of the castle and its charges. The bookshelves, filled with such deep ancient lore. Yet none of it had been enough to help him defeat Voldemort.

"... I need to get in touch with him immediately..." Alberforth's voice fading into awareness as he made the fire call to find Albus, Harry continued taking in the room.

The perch... Harry's eyes looked up as he saw the beautiful sight of the pheonix Fawkes once again. Fawkes cocked his head, gazing into Harry's eyes, seeing their sorrow and anguish.

Let my song help you, if only for a moment Harry heard in his mind, as the pheonix began to sing. Harry listened, feeling the song fill the room, yet unable to penetrate the pain in his heart.

Ashamed of himself, of the pain and darkness that filled him, that not even the most magestic creature of light could break, he looked away.

Albrforth watched this exchange curiously, feeling his own burdens seem to lift away as he listened to the pheonix song. When the pheonix fell silent, Alberforth first felt as he always had after hearing the song; a sense of peace. However this time the pheonix's disappointment at being unable to aid the intended of her song became evident, and although unspoken and now unsung, Alberforth understood her loss at finding someone unable to be lifted by her song.

Harry had walked over to the wall with the bookcases and was remembering his many lessons from them, when the floo fired up and a head popped in.

Harry heard the roar of the fire and sighed in relief, thinking it was Albus. We can finally get this sorted out, Albus can help me figure out what happened, he thought. Turning to see the head the voice that spoke through was just as familiar, but completely different than what he expected.

"Alberforth, its Remus. The Godric's Hollow is under attack, their mark has appeared in the sky. Please, send whoever you can. We need to save them."

Alberforth's face drained of color. "Them? ... Remus... we'll get there as soon as we can, but you know no one has ever survived. God no... hopefully they got Sarah out before they were over run."

"I know they're still there, please. We need to stand up to them, I'm going now." Remus yelled as the connection broke.

Alberforth walked over to the headmaster's char, seemingly oblivious to the world around him.

"I've failed Albus, as well as the Potters. No one can defeat these monsters..."

Harry listened, taking in the information and coming to new conclusions. The Death Eaters are likely not this world's biggest problem. The people here are too afraid to fight back, giving up on the victims before the attack is finished.

The thought rolled through his mind, unbidden but screaming and crying in his blood.

My family is in danger.

Thoughts of his own world vanished, and Harry's next words broke through the silent death that had seemed to coat the room.

"Are they strong?"

Alberforth looked up, compelled to respond. "Terribly so."

Harry turned, and began to walk towards the door.

"Wait! What are you going to do? Don't you understand how strong they are?" asked Alberforth.

"I'll bring them back." No anger, no fear was conveyed in his voice, though Alberforth began to see the magical aura beginning to swell around Harry.

"You may die. Albus has only faught them to a standstill."

"I will save them. I'm not that easy to kill. Have the appropriate healing potions ready when I get back, and if Albus returns, have him ready a magical transfusion for my core, just in case."

Alberforth looked on as Harry walked out of the office, sure he would never see the man again. Hopefully Albus would return soon, and could save them.

The scene at Godric's Hollow was even worse than Alberforth's worst imaginings.

The gate leading into the property broken, laying smoking off to the side. The ward stones, having tried and failed in their duty to protect the estate, lay shattered around the property as the enemy blew through them.

Inside the house, the assault on the family had already begun.

"Do you fear us now, blood traitor?" yelled the man in black, as he punched a bound James Potter in the stomach.

Lily and Sarah Potter could only look on as the Potter patriarch was slowly having the life beat out of him.

"cough... never..." said James, wincing.

"You should have joined us you know. Our master values skills like yours. You could have risen high among us."

Looking around briefly, James surveyed the team that had come to kill his family. The big man attacking him was muscular and terribly strong, and seemed to be the leader. There were other wizards, some that must have specialized in breaking the wards, some spirit channelers. Shivering, he realized there was a beast handler too.

God, please don't let my family suffer. At least Harry got out of this... thought James.

Lily looked around as well, noticing how the big man attacking James always seemed to look back at one of the smaller men behind the others, before he continued his attack.

Strange, she thought. I thought he was the leader...

Suddenly all the men stopped at the same time, closing their eyes.

"Someone's entering the perimeter! How is that possible, we put up our own wards against apparition and portkeys!"

"Fool! It must be the master using an archway!" said one of the men.

"The master? Why is he coming?" asked the big man.

The smaller man in the back suddenly walked to the front of the group and began to speak in a commanding tone.

"It is not for us to question. He must want to take part in the festivities tonight. Get them on the ground, kneeling, to show their respect for our lord." said the man, as the archway appeared in the center of the room.

The men pushed the Potter family to the ground, forcing their heads down. Fear ran through them, as they felt that this was likely to be the end.

All the men were down on one knee, heads bowed, as the Potter family stayed shoved completely down to the ground, when the archway closed.

The next words spoken by the recently emerged figure shocked the Potters, for it was a voice they knew well.

"You made a mistake coming here." said Harry.

Thanks for the reviews everyone, I've really appreciated them. Sorry this is a teensy bit shorter than my last few chapters, I'll post again as soon as I can. Your comments have really encouraged me to keep writing, I hope you continue to enjoy this fic. Keep letting me know you're out there:) Frosty


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter in any way shape or form. I know this plotline has been done before, but I believe I have my own original twists that will make it interesting. It's my first fic, let me know how I do? I really appreciate all the reviews so far, they keep me going and help me figure out where to take the story.

Harry Potter and the Changing World: Chapter 4

"You made a mistake coming here"

Harry's words seemed to echo in everyone's mind, and the intruders seemed to take a moment before being able to respond.

"Who are you, and how did you use that archway? Answer me now, or you're dead!" screamed the huge man, who the Potters had assumed was the leader.

Harry looked disdainfully at the man, before closing his eyes and turning his head from one side of the room to the other.

Powerful, dark auras spread from the men. His breath caught in his chest as he felt the taint from one of them, realizing they had a dark beast handler.

Better watch out for him, he thought.

Having exhausted his extra sensory observation, he opened his eyes and swept the room again quickly.

Two. One near the door, probably to report back should the others fall. The small man in the back, watching with cold eyes.

These were the men who exuded nothing. No aura, no power, no presence.

Ignoring the huge man, Harry addressed the man in the back.

"Why are you here?"

Most of the men looked unsure of why Harry was speaking to him and not their leader. Clearly, this ruse of who's in charge was not only for the enemy, but themselves as well. Interesting.

The big man, having been summarily deemed unimportant, was not amused.

"You're dead" was all he said as he conjured a huge hammer to hit Harry with.

Lily watched on and cried out, as the hammer seemed seconds away from ending her life. Not a second later, her son was gone.

What's going on...? thought Lily.

Harry saw the hammer coming, and began to summon his own weapon. Recalling his lessons from Dumbledore and Dobby, he popped out of existence, reappearing behind the man, brandishing the sword of Godric Gryffindor. Turning, he sliced the man's backside from side to side.

The man's reaction was delayed, but he proceeded to fall and die. His companion's responses were more immediate. Curses of all type began flying towards Harry.

Sidestepping them, he ran towards his attackers, conjuring physical shields to block the curses. The first intruder was unlucky, he had little time to react as Harry was nearly upon him, casting a bludgeoning charge at his knees.

His companion appreciated the sacrifice though, casting a dark curse that hit Harry in the side and sent him straight into the wall.

"Beast handler! Show him what we do to those who challenge us!" cried the man whose curse hit Harry, believing the situation had brought him a promotion.

"Of course." The beast handler reached down to the case at his side, opening the front gate. Dark, hound shaped creatures began emerging. Large, grotesque. Teeth bared, they oozed evil, and most of all, hunger. He closed the gate, leaving one dark creature at his side.

Five hounds in all ran towards Harry, beginning to bite him, becoming frenzied until all that could be seen was a pile of their dark flesh.

"NO!!!!" cried Jamess, struggling.

Lily kept whispering 'No... No', while Sarah Potter looked on uncomprehendingly.

He's strong. I felt it this morning, as he held his wand to me. Are they really beating him...? she thought.

Looking at the pile of hounds she became confused. What's that... she thought.

The first that had attacked Harry was suddenly hurled dead through the air at the man, throwing him to the ground. Harry threw the other carcasses off of him, muttering to himself,

"I'm glad Hagrid decided to cover dark beasts in 7th year..." before returning his attention to the other men.

They looked uncertain now. Two of their leaders had died, one after the other. The man in the back chose to intervene.

"You're quite strong, aren't you?" He smiled, empty and cold.

Harry remained silent, staring at him.

"What is your name?" asked the man.

"I offer you the chance to live. Leave. Now. We do not have to fight." said Harry.

"You know that can't happen. My lord could use someone with your power, We appreciate skill, do not worry. Your transgressions tonight could be forgiven. With the talent you've shown, you could even serve as my aide!" The man thought he was being rather generous.

"I've been offered such things before. They don't interest me. I know what you are. Have you not sensed the same from me? Or should I say, the _lack _of it?" asked Harry.

The man's face had grown tight while Harry spoke, until his eyes widened at his last words. He streched his senses out...

'He has no presence. Nothing. No aura, no... wait. Not even the surrounding area is exuding magic. How deep...?' his mind trailed off. He looked at Harry, took off his cloak and drew his wand.

"The master has decreed those of power join him or die. You are no different. I am Stephen Nathaniel Bard, white magic level 1, black magic level 2. Charms specialist. I challenge you to a duel."

Harry felt the magic of the challenge to duel overcoming him as well, and responded.

"I am Harry James Potter, white magic level 2, black magic level..." his lips curled, as he felt the magic of the duel trying to force him to proclaim his status.

"... black magic level unknown." His response surprised him, and then felt his lips continuing to move of their own accord, "War wizard. And I accept your challenge."

Stephen Bard's eyes widened, wondering how the boy could lie, before deciding it didn't matter. He'd die anyway.

No words were spoken, the duel simply began. Wordless spells cast by both, Stephen casting spells only to have them be blocked or altered before they hit their target.

The living room was cramped, but the two seemed to move gracefully, like angels of death.

Stephen sent three dark spells sailing for Harry, popping off to the side as Harry had to block them all. Stephen gathered all his hate and anger and cast the darkest spell he learned from his french teachers, "douleur éternale!"

Harry saw the spell coming towards him too late. He couldn't pop away, and for all he knew it would be able to reach him no matter what he conjured.

Holding up his left hard, darkness seemed to gather around his fingers as he cast, "schwarze Schutzung!" The barrier that appeared was block, and seemed to coat the space in front of him with darkness. The eternal pain hit the barrier and was absorbed.

Sarah was happy, Harry was fighting back. Lily and James looked on aghast, as they saw their son using black magic.

Stephen sneered. "You're full of surprised, aren't you?"

Harry responded calmly. "I don't understand why they fear you. You are strong, yes, but if they banded together they could defeat you. I know you will be dead tonight."

Suddenly Harry began choking, as the asphixiation hex Stephen silently cast hit him. He cast a severing hex, forcing Stephen to break his concentration and the spell was released.

Both started fighting with all they had, each getting hits in, until Harry was down on his knees with Stephen above him. Stephen grabbed his hair, forcing his head up.

"You've lost. Now your family will die, and we will continue our plan."

The man pulled an empty sword handle from his side. The Potters looked on, confused and afraid for their son. The man muttered and a dark blade appeared. The man brought the sword down to Harry, to carve him in two.

Grabbing the sword, Harry's blood rolled down the blade as he whispered.

"You got too confident." He pushed the scabbard into Stephen's stomach as he fell back. Grabbing the sword, he ran forward and plunged it into Stephen's chest.

Stephen laughed, as he knew his life was ending.

"You think you've won. Look around, my allies have already gone back to tell my master what has transpired here." Stephen looked over Harry's shoulder, nodding to the beast handler who still stood waiting.

Reaching down, the beast handler opened up the cage and portkeyed away.

Harry looked over, as the almost formless beast left the cage. It seemed to turn, and Harry followed its path.

Lily.

Running as fast as he could to come between them, he knew he couldn't make it in time to prevent the beast from reaching his mother.

Lily's eyes widened as the beast ran into her, forming the head of its body into a blade and hitting her in the stomach. She spasmed and then remained still as dark clouds gathered in her eyes.

Harry walked over, only to be stopped by James.

"I'm not going to let you touch her." said James.

Without stopping Harry raised his wand and stupefied James.

He knelt down and saw Sarah cradling their mother's head in her lap.

"Sarah, do you know what attacked mom?"

Sarah kept crying and didn't answer.

Harry grabbed her shoulder and forced her to look at him.

"Please, I need to know what it was so I can help her!"

Sarah shook her head. "This is how they kill their victims. Even the most skilled healers have been unable to save people from this beast. It devours the soul, and feeds off the body. There's nothing... nothing we can do. This is what has us hiding in fear, we have no way to fight back!"

Harry breathed in deeply. "Thank you Sarah, I think I can heal her now."

Sarah looked back at him, confused. "I told you, nothing the healers did worked!"

Harry looked at her sadly. "My healing is of a different sort." was all he said.

He placed his hand over the wound, and began enchanting.

Gib sie es mir...

/Give it to me/

Darkness began flowing around his hand into the wound. He could feel the dark magic's consciousness fighting him.

Du kannst nicht winnen. Meine Magie ist kein Verheilensspruch, es ist eine Ubereinigungspruch.

/You can't win. My magic isn't a healing spell, it's a transfer spell./

The wound from Lily seemed to glow. Sarah was excited, it looked as if it worked! She didn't notice it traveling along Harry's arm, and the open wound that now appeared on him.

Harry breathed deep, before he spoke again. "I'm sorry Sarah, I'm not done. The beast is still inside her, I have to go in after it. I have to be honest with you. It's an extreme violation to perform this type of magic, soul magic. But it's the only way I know to combat the beast." Sarah looked afraid, but nodded.

"Please save mom." is all she said.

Harry nodded, and focused inward. Feeling his magic, his being, his soul, he forced himself to reach outside his body. Feeling the intrusion in Lily, it was easy to enter the wounded outer shell of her being.

Harry felt his mother all around him, and felt her pain acutely as if it were his own. Looking forward Harry saw the representation of his mother's assailant devouring her essence.

"Hey!" he cried. The beast was too busy feasting on his mother to notice the new presence. He tried throwing magic at it, and finally got a response.

"Wait. You will be next" was all that was conveyed.

Harry saw his mother's struggling weaken, and he knew she didn't have much more time.

Breathing in deeply, he knew why they feared the masters of these beasts so deeply, and he knew he would likely not survive. Oh well, he thought. When I go, I wanna make sure I'm killing something.

Having decided his course of action he called to the beast.

"You look hungry, I bet it's been a while since you've gotten a fresh soul. It looks like a lot of the energy escapes though as your victim fights. Isn't that right?"

The beast's growl affirmed Harry's suspicions.

"I'll make you a deal. I'll make an oath, as a wizard, on my life and magic that I will allow you to eat my essence, and I will not fight back. You must leave her behind though."

With that, Harry focused deeply. This would take intense concentration. Hate was needed. Darkness. He had to open his soul to allow the creature to feed.

He recalled his mantra... "Sirius is dead because of me... Dumbledore is dead because of me... I am a plague... I'm evil, useless, I kill everything I love..." his self loathing growing, weighing on his soul, the representation of himself fell to one knee as he began casting the spell continuously to form a knife.

"Avada kedavra!" again and again, and turned the hilt towards himself. He felt his energy open, and saw the beast eyeing him hungrily.

The beast extended its body towards Harry, and Harry was bound by his oath to not fight it. As the beast grabbed on and Harry felt it wrapping around his soul, gripping him. He looked back towards his mom, and saw the beast was still atacking her.

"You swore you'd let her go!" he yelled.

"I lied, else do you expect of the darkness?" laughed the beast.

Harry smiled. Free from his oath, he reached up and grabbed the beast. He began pulling on the part connected to his mother, ripping it from her as his entire being was overcome with the agony of the beast's attack. One last pull and the beast was ripped from her, no longer attacking.

Sarah saw the darkness leave her mother's eyes, and saw the color return to her cheeks. She laid there hugging her mother, not noticing how stiffly her brother stood. Monotone, Harry simply said "Take care of her" as he walked mechanically out of the room. A dark red stain was spreading across his back from the wound he inherited from his mother, while a darker battle waged within him.

He cast the weave for an archway, stepping through directly into the headmaster's office.

Alberforth watched the broken and beaten Harry enter, astonished.

Finally catching up with him, the physical injuries made him fall to his knees, as Harry screamed one time as his soul was brutally attacked. Then he fell, motionless.

Notes:

Thanks for all the reviews, I really appreciate it and hope you enjoy the longest chapter yet. Please tell me how you enjoyed this chapter, it really helps motivate me and get me out of writing funks where it's hard to come up with what to write. I'll answer questions people have asked soon in the story, I promise. Suggestions, criticisms, even just hi is cool. Thanks! Oh so... the foreign languages added in is just to make it a little more mysterious, that feeling where the effect of the depth of the magic is translated, but most of you probably aren't reading the original German/French whatever. I think it just helps create depth and mystery in the world. Tell me if it's really annoying or something. Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter in any way shape or form. I really appreciate all the reviews so far, they keep me going and help me figure out where to take the story. I'm going to work on answering everyone's questions within the story, just give me a little time. Sorry for not updating for a bit.

Harry Potter and the Changing World: Chapter 5

The beast had sentience. It knew what it was, a darkness incarnate. Wizards meddling in ancient summoning spells found a way to rip away some of the darkness, and give it form in the world.

The dark arts are referred to as such for a reason. They taint the user's soul. Over time, both the caster and their victims have contributed to a growth in this negative energy.

A person killed with avada kedavra. A tortured mind, with the cruciatus curse. Those left in a world filled with loneliness and pain.

The source of hatred and darkness has grown over the years. The echo of the souls touched by it increases its power. This is truly the reason why the dark arts have become tainted over the years. The dark wizards wish to cause pain. They steal a portion of the person's soul, their identity. Their sadness, pain, and suffering remains and those with evil intent feed upon it.

From this dark origin, this evil beast was created. When feeding on a soul, it throws it into the depths it was created from.

Harry opened his eyes, feeling himself being dragged across a wasteland by the beast.

Dark clouds filled the sky. A lonely landscape. This was the vision he had created through his occlumency training, to protect his few precious happy memories from attack.

'We're in my soul' realized Harry.

The beast continued dragging him across the ground, until Harry felt a darkness open up ahead of them.

The ground had given way to a cliff, and a dark cavern opened up. Swirling with negative energy, Harry could hear the cacaphony of tortured souls that had been affected by the dark arts.

'If I go down there, I'll die.' Harry thought. At first, this thought didn't phase him. The beast was able to dampen the survival instinct of its victims until it was too late.

'What's left. I'm in this new world, my friends aren't here. It's ok to die.' he thought.

As soon as this thought occured to him, he felt himself involuntarily begin to cast a spell with magic from his soul. "I'm dying Ginny" was the message he connected with the spell, and released it.

New life suddenly poured into him, as the beast's ability wore off.

"Get off of me you demon!" screamed Harry, trying to throw the demon off of him. The creature seemed to laugh.

"Heh. It's been a while since someone's been able to resist me. No matter. See that pit over there? That's where I came from, and where you are about to spend the rest of eternity." snickered the beast, laughing.

Wrestling with the beast, Harry found himself being drawn closer and closer to the cliff's edge. Below he could feel the dark pit calling to him, begging him to join them in their suffering.

'This is it' he thought. Life or death.

The dark taint of the pit seemed to grow and infilitrate his being. Closer and closer, he struggled with the beast but he felt himself cross the spirtual distance represented in this landscape of his soul, closer to the darkness.

Such pain… he shuddered. The victims of the killing curse, of the pain curse, they're empty pain filled much of this void yes. But it was the living pain, the continuous pain of those with unanswered pain.

The beast was at the edge. Harry could feel how similar yet different the beast was to what laid below them.

'I can't allow this beast to live.' Was Harry's thought as he grabbed the beast, and pulled him over the side. Tumbling down, the beast was accepted into the darkness, grabbed and pulled into the depths.

Harry could feel it pulling him, like an extra pull of gravity. Holding onto a thin ledge, Harry focused on creating an occlumency shield to try and shield his mind from the dark influence.

Slowly Harry pulled himself over the ledge.

'I need to get back to my body' thought Harry as he began to look around, trying to find an exact.

Suddenly the pit seemed to erupt, and black tendrils shot out at Harry before he could react, encircling him.

'So alone…. So dark… make the pain stop… please…' Harry felt himself being overwhelmed by the thoughts and feelings left behind, given form in the darkness.

'why don't they love me…. Why do they hurt me… why don't I have parents… why does everyone I love die…'

Harry felt his own feelings begin to echo with the thoughts being projected on him.

'Join us…. Give up, there's no way to live with all that pain…'

Harry was surrounded by the darkness now. There was no pit. There was no form to his soul anymore. The pain and darkness had surrounded him. He was the loneliness, the despair.

The darkness settled back into its pit, content for a time to have decreased its loneliness slightly.

Looking at it, it was hard to tell when it began to take shape. It wasn't until a nearly full formed figure had been formed that you realized it was separate from the rest.

This time the dark essence made no move to attack the figure. They were the same. And then the figure spoke, and its form began to clear.

"I am Harry James Potter. I have killed for the sake of those I love, and those I love have killed for me. Many whom I have loved have died for me. Today I was able to do the same. I know of pain. The pain in you was echoed in me. I felt it resonate with my own burden before, now I carry it as my own. We can not give up."

As Harry spoke, the darkness shrank as well and coalesced into another figure.

"This world is nothing but pain. How can we go on?" asked the newly form little girl, representing the gathered darkness.

"There is much pain in this world. Much sorrow. We have dealt with more than our fair share, and there is still more we must face. I can not force you to live in this world, to fight for what little good there is to find. But I will. And I will carry the memory of your pain along with my own, until the day I day." Harry spoke, tears streaming down his face.

The little girl nodded, looking up from the ground for the first time. She felt the weight of the pain on her, its depths of sorrow and grief. Tears streaming down her face, she felt it in Harry as well as she looked him in the eyes.

"You have done well here today, Harry Potter. You taught us of life. It feels painful, disgusting, and full of disappointment. We have never felt our sorrow in such a way before. I understand now, that maybe, perhaps, these feelings exist as proof there is something greater."

Harry nodded. He too felt the weight of what he now carried, their sorrow and grief. It would overwhelm him one day perhaps, he realized, unless he stood by his pledge to his loved ones to love life. No matter what.

"We have little to give, but consider our powers yours. Now go." Said the little girl, as Harry felt himself returning to his body.

30 minutes prior, Headmaster's Office

Dumbledore had returned, and was sitting in his chair as he looked across his desk at the family gathered. Alberforth had said he needed to speak with him immediately about a pressing matter, however when the Potters had shown up his concern had immediately shifted to them.

"You were attacked? … and you survived?" Dumbledore asked.

James nodded, looking at Lily who was nursing her head from a headache. "Lily was attacked by the beast they had with them, and we all thought for sure she was dead. No one has been able to heal those wounds, not the best healers at Saint Mungo's, not even you Albus!" yelled James.

Dumbledore nodded, looking back and forth between the two.

"Where's Harry and Sarah?" asked Dumbledore. Alberforth seemed ready to speak but was then unsure of himself, as Dumbledore awaited the answer from the parents.

"Harry ran off earlier today. We're not sure what happened. It was like he was a completely different person! I don't know where he is now, we're worried about him but we know he wasn't there when the attack started, only Sarah was. Sarah's in the hospital wing getting checked out, she should be fine. After that our memories get hazy." Said James.

"What do you remember exactly?" he asked.

"My memory's all hazy, I remember seeing Harry, but how can that be? I remember a fight, and then I remember the beast hitting Lily and sometime after that I was hit with a stupefy spell." Said James. Turning to Lily he asked, "what can you remember honey? Can you tell us anything?"

Lily shuddered a moment at the memory before nodding. "It was like cold fire entering inside of me. The pain alone from the wound was worse than being crucio'd somehow. Then the beast it… it felt like it was devouring my soul," pausing to take a breath she continued.

"I had no way to fight it, it kept me subdued somehow. I felt pieces… pieces of me being taken away. And then there was another presence. There was some kind of conversation between it and the beast, and then I felt it let go of me… I feel like I would have died then. Its touch is fatal, I know that I was supposed to die when it let go, no matter how far it had gotten."

Dumbledore broke in, asking the question on everyone's lips. "Why didn't you?"

"The presence, as it took the beast away, pushed something at me. I can't quite describe it, I'm still adjusting to what happened. But it entered the wounds the beast had created in my magical core, in my soul, and filled them. Without that transfer, I would have died." Replied Lily.

Dumbledore paled for a moment, and then nodded. "That's very advanced soul magic Lily, very forbidden."

Lily nodded. "I know, but without it I'd be dead. It seems like that may be the only way to fight these monsters."

Dumbledore nodded slightly, and said "Perhaps." Before he could continue, an explosion was heard from the bottom of his stair case.

Everyone in the room grabbed their wand, pointing it at the door, unsure of what could have penetrated so far into Hogwarts without setting off the wards.

The door opened…

To be contined…..

Sorry for the cliffie, but I wanted to get this chapter up. Pats to anyone who can identify where I borrowed the quote from last chapter, "my healing is of a different sort." Thanks for all the reviews, I'll try to keep answering questions within the fic, give me time. Any preference on shorter or longer chapters? Review to tell me how mean I am for not updating sooner, and maybe I'll get the message this time. 


End file.
